


Yuuri Katsuki Secret Route Walkthrough/FAQ

by snowywing



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dating Sim AU, M/M, Multimedia, otome lingo, otome mechanics, translation work
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8874355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowywing/pseuds/snowywing
Summary: Cộng đồng game otome vén màn bí ẩn của Route Nikiforov-Katsuki, một trong những route cực kỳ phức tạp và khó chinh phục nhất trong game đáng lý chỉ đơn thuần nói về đề tài trượt băng nghệ thuật.
  mysticdabberOkay tui đã chinh phục được tất cả các route khác của cái game này nhưng riêng mỗi Yuuri cứ luôn từ chối thẳng thừng như vậy là sao? Thậm chí tôi còn đụng phải những 7 route Bạn Bè khác nhau trên 50 lượt chơi rồi ấy?? Rốt cuộc là cậu ấy muốn gì?? Tiêu chuẩn của cậu ấy cao đến thế nào đây?? TUI ĐÃ LÀM TẤT CẢ CHO CẬU RỒI YUURI VÀ TẤT CẢ NHỮNG GÌ TÔI MUỐN LÀ TRÁI TIM CẬU THÔI





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yuuri Katsuki Secret Route Walkthrough/FAQ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852557) by [Metis_Ink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metis_Ink/pseuds/Metis_Ink). 
  * Inspired by [Yuuri Katsuki Secret Route Walkthrough/FAQ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852557) by [Metis_Ink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metis_Ink/pseuds/Metis_Ink). 



> Cho Sinh nhật (sớm) của Victor. Cho ad dễ thương của Katsudon Daisuki Dayo - người chưa chắc đã nhớ ra tui nhưng thui để tui nhớ làm stalker của page ấy là được. Rốt cuộc thì cũng hoàn thành xong lời nói ngày hôm ấy. 
> 
> Cho tềnh yêu đã bảo sẽ dịch fic hàng cấm mafia au cho tui đọc, nhớ đừng có quên ấy. 
> 
> Và cho tất cả những ai đã click và đọc bản dịch này. Cám ơn các bạn rất nhiều.

**mysticdabber  
** Okay tui đã chinh phục được tất cả các route khác của cái game này nhưng riêng mỗi Yuuri cứ luôn từ chối thẳng thừng như vậy là sao? Thậm chí tôi còn đụng phải những 7 route Bạn Bè khác nhau trên 50 lượt chơi rồi ấy?? Rốt cuộc là cậu ấy muốn gì?? Tiêu chuẩn của cậu ấy cao đến thế nào đây?? TUI ĐÃ LÀM TẤT CẢ CHO CẬU RỒI YUURI VÀ TẤT CẢ NHỮNG GÌ TÔI MUỐN LÀ TRÁI TIM CẬU THÔI

 **7knives  
** lol route ẩn

 **jjsbriefs  
** ROUTE ẨN

 **mysticdabber  
** route ẩn là sao

 **myyuuuuri  
** AUBREY THỚT ĐÙA TÔI À. TÔI MẤT 500 NĂM ĐỂ MỞ CÁI ROUTE ẨN NÀY TRONG KHI THỚT NHẢY VÀO CÓ 5 GIÂY ĐỒNG HỒ 

**mysticdabber  
** ROUTE ẨN LÀ SAO????

 **offcialvictuuris  
** Lmao okay đây  hướng dẫn không có spoil cho thớt nếu muốn hoàn thành xuất sắc route này.

Nếu thớt tò mò quá thì vào đây đi  FAQ nổi nhất về Route của Yuuri . Nhưng để tôi nói cho thớt nghe: Cái. Route. Này. Khủng. Bố. Lắm

Tóm lại thì Route của Yuuri là cái route nổi tiếng nhất (thậm chí nổi hơn cả Route dụ hoặc của Chris và Route bạn-bè-thôi của Victor(lololo)) bởi vì thớt cần phải cân nhắc rất kỹ lựa chọn của mình. Nó như là hiện thân của Guide Dang It đó. Một lựa chọn sai lầm có thể dẫn đến Bad Route và Route Bạn Bè của Yuuri quá ư là phổ biến đến nỗi nó gần như đã thành route chính thức rồi. Route Tình nhân của Yuuri cực kỳ cực kỳ khó để hoàn thành nếu không có hướng dẫn, và cậu ấy là nhân vật duy nhất ngoài JJ có route ẩn (Đó là nguyên nhân vì sao mọi người đều ngưỡng mộ thớt ấy Lmao)

* * *

_kisskissonclearice_ | **Một Fan Blog của _On Clear Ice_ **

Từ Trang web chính thức:

> Ai mà biết được trượt băng nghệ thuật có thể nóng đến mức này! Một loạt những sự cố kỳ quặc đưa đẩy bạn thành người điều khiển xe Zamboni tại sân trượt băng nơi tổ chức buổi gala cho tất cả những ngôi sao giới trượt băng! Hãy thử sức với các route đặc sắc khi khả năng về xe Zamboni của bạn thu hút sư chú ý của các vận động viên trượt băng hấp dẫn. Biết đâu họ sẽ nhìn thấu qua chiếc xe tuyệt vời của bạn mà nhìn ra người thiếu nữ xinh đẹp đằng sau vô lăng ấy!!!

**Hỏi đáp |  FAQ | Walkthrough | Sản phẩm chính thức | Links**

* * *

**FAQ**

Nhảy đến: **ROUTE CỦA YUURI KATSUKI / ROUTE ẨN FAQ**

**—**

- **Bí quyết (không có spoil) cho Good Route và Route Tình nhân?**

Chà, nhắc đến nó thì có vài điều…. 

> **Yuuri** : ROUTE PHỔ BIẾN NHẤT (DĨ NHIÊN RỒI) bởi vì cậu ấy QUÁ KHÓ ĐỂ TIẾN TỚI. Route của Yuuri rất phức tạp đến mức chúng ta phải tạo hẳn một trang FAQ cho cậu ấy. Một từ ngắn gọn để diễn tả Route Tình Nhân của Yuuri? Thảm.
> 
> **Phichit** : LUÔN LUÔN nói Có với ảnh selfie ngay cả khi cậu ấy đang buồn. Chàng trai rạng rỡ như ánh mặt trời này lún cực sâu với mạng xã hội nhưng dần dà cậu sẽ nghiêm túc hẳn lên. Thêm một điều chú ý là nhớ để cậu ta lái chiếc xe Zamboni của bạn BẤT CỨ KHI NÀO cậu ta hỏi đi thử nhé. 
> 
> **Chris** : Nhấn lựa chọn mang nội dung kích dục nửa phần đầu, sau đó thì dần hãm xuống dù có thấy chúng hài thế nào đi nữa. Tin tôi đi, bạn sẽ thấy CỰC KỲ khó để không nhấn chọn chúng ở nửa đoạn sau đấy.
> 
> **JJ** : Tập trung vào cái tôi của cậu chàng, đặc biệt là khi cậu ấy xuống tinh thần. Làm vậy sẽ giúp cổ cũ cậu ta vui lên 100% trong nửa đầu của game. Khi cậu ta dần trở nên sâu sắc hơn thì bạn cũng phải nghiêm túc lên. Đồng thời nếu cậu ta nói ra ĐIỀU ẤY … **“Nếu anh là mặt trời… thì em sẽ là dải ngân hà của anh.”** Đây là điều kiện bắt buộc cho Route Tình Nhân.
> 
> **Leo** : Holy shit tra WIKIPEDIA CHO MỌI THỨ. Thiếu niên này BIẾT QUÁ NHIỀU VỀ ÂM NHẠC. Cậu ta là người thứ ba sau Victor và Yuuri nổi danh là dễ bị cho cái kết Bạn Bè vì MỘT THÔNG TIN SAI SÓT THÔI SẼ DẪN ĐẾN CÁI HỐ TỬ THẦN CHO BẠN. Ờ mà thái độ của bạn nhớ tích cực lên luôn nhé. Cậu ấy không phản ứng tốt với tiêu cực đâu.
> 
> **Georgi** : ĐỪNG BAO GIỜ BỎ CUỘC VỚI CẬU TA. Georgi sẽ THỰC SỰ GÂY BỰC MÌNH trong nửa đầu trò chơi vì cái tật chuyên kể về những cô bạn gái trước trong suốt 90% thời gian gặp mặt nhưng rồi cậu ấy sẽ chú ý tới bạn. Giày vò cậu ta chút thì được nhưng ĐỪNG BAO GIỜ ám chỉ rằng bạn sẽ bỏ cậu ta. Chàng trai này rất chung thủy và bạn phải chứng minh mình đáp lại được tấm lòng ấy 100%.
> 
> **Seung Gil** : Hãy để cho cậu ta có không gian riêng, nhớ nữa là luôn luôn tặng quà (đặc biệt là những thứ liên quan đến chó cún cũng như khiêu vũ) hay cà phê. Cậu ta cực kỳ thích cà phê, và rồi sẽ dần trở lên quen với sự hiện diện của bạn. Điều ấy cứ âm thầm diễn ra đến nỗi người chơi còn không biết là đã thành công tiến vào Route của cậu ấy tự lúc nào. 
> 
> **Michele** : LUÔN LUÔN ỦNG HỘ MICHELE, thậm chí ngay cả khi cậu ta hét vào mặt bạn vì cái tội cổ vũ cho cậu ta mà không phải Sara. TẤT CẢ ĐỀU SẼ ĐƯỢC ĐỀN ĐÁP. Ủng hộ ý kiến của Sara chính là tấm vé thông hành một chiều đến Route Bạn Bè hoặc Bad End của Michele khi nó khiến cậu ta nghĩ bạn là mối đe họa tới quan hệ giữa hai người họ…
> 
> **Emil** : Cực. Độ. Tích. Cực. Vào. Thậm chí ngay cả khi cậu ta đã rơi xuống hố đen tuyệt vọng rồi thì cũng phải nhắc cậu ta là cuộc sống này vẫn còn những điều tốt đẹp. Chàng trai này thuần khiết như thiên thần vậy. Tất nhiên lúc cần thì bạn cũng nên nghiêm túc, nhưng nhớ phải thường xuyên nhắc cậu ta rằng hi vọng vẫn luôn tồn tại.
> 
> **Otabek** : Luôn luôn để cho cậu ta nêu lên ý kiến, và cổ vũ nhiệt tình cho sự nghiệp của cậu ấy. Nhớ là chỉ nên nói tốt về Yurio thôi; không thì đảm bảo nửa phần sau của Route này 90% là bad end. ĐỪNG BAO GIỜ mời cậu ta ngồi lên Zamboni, đặc biệt là khi cậu ta đang muốn trượt băng. Kiên nhẫn vào, bởi rồi thì cậu ấy cũng sẽ đến với bạn.
> 
> **Mila** : Luôn đưa ra lời mời hẹn Mila ở quán cà phê khi cô ấy rảnh thôi (đừng có dại mà mời lúc bận đấy). Cô ấy rất xem trọng sự nghiệp trượt băng của mình, và thích cái cách bạn tôn trọng thời gian biểu của cô ấy. Thêm vào đó, hãy trả lời Có khi khi Mila ngỏ lời giúp bạn trang điểm tại căn hộ của cô ấy – Tấm vé thông hành tới sự kiện Tình Nhân chính là đây. 
> 
> **Sara** : ĐỪNG. TỎ. THÁI. ĐỘ. VỚI. MICKEY dù bạn muốn làm thế mười mươi chăng nữa. Hãy cổ vũ Sara trở lên tự lập, song vẫn phải chú ý tôn trọng mối quan hệ giữa hai anh em họ. Một khi đã làm được việc này, bạn chắc chắn sẽ PHẢI đồng ý với lời đề nghị làm người dạy múa ba lê của cô ấy sau đó. 

- **Khoannnnnn đã, thế là không có Route Tình Nhân của Victor à?**

Xin lỗi nhưng phải nói là không có đâu! Tuy nhiên, Victor sẽ có một Route đặc biệt khác. Hãy tìm hiểu thêm trong **ROUTE FAQ CỦA YUURI KATSUKI**.

**\- Làm sao để giúp JJ hàn gắn tình cảm với bạn gái cũ? Điều này có thể không???**

Có quá đi chứ! Thậm chí nó còn rất đơn giản là đằng khác, tất cả những gì bạn cần làm là luôn gợi nhắc JJ về “Những người đã luôn cổ vũ cho anh” và “Người đặc biệt trong cuộc đời anh.” Hầu hết mọi người đều nhầm tưởng lúc ấy cậu ta nghĩ về bạn, nhưng thực chất là cậu ta đang nghĩ về Isabella đấy. Ờ thì thốn thật nhưng ngẫm ra mà nói thì điều ấy khá là dễ thương đó chứ.

**-Có phải Route Gal pal của Mila và/hoặc Sara…?**

SARA ĐÃ HÔN TÔI Ở ĐỈNH VÒNG ĐU QUAY VÀO KHOẢNH KHẮC ÁNH SÁNG CHẬP TỐI NƠI ĐÔ THỊ CHIẾU SÁNG LẤP LÁNH LẤP LÁNH NHƯ KHÔNG THỂ GAY HƠN ĐƯỢC NỮA, KHI MÀ TÔI BẬT KHÓC VÀ BẢO VỚI CÔ ẤY RẰNG TÔI YÊU CÔ ẤY TÔI TIN CHẮC LÀ HAI NGƯỜI HỌ KHÔNG PHẢI ROUTE TÌNH BẠN ĐÂU 

- **Nghe nói là có Route của Yurio đúng không?**

Ca này hơi khó, nhưng câu trả lời là có! Route Tình Bạn của Yurio có thể xảy ra, nếu như không muốn nói là bắt buộc một khi bạn muốn bắt lấy Route Ẩn, nhưng nó chỉ xuất hiện sau khi bạn đã chinh phục Route của Otabek. Tốt hơn hết là bạn nên cẩn trọng trong Route của Otabek vì Yurio sẽ cư xử tốt với những người biết về bạn thân nhất của cậu ta. 

ĐỒNG THỜI: Yurio thích nói chuyện về ông mình. Nói thêm chuyện về gia đình cậu ấy cũng khá hữu ích nữa, nhưng ĐỪNG đề cập đến mẹ cậu ta trừ khi Yurio nhắc tới trước. Nửa đầu game hãy tỏ thái độ với Victor nhiều vào dù rằng bạn không cố tình, song ĐỪNG có mà thái độ với Yuuri trong nửa đầu, và đặc biệt cấm chỉ việc làm vậy trong phần sau của game. Lưu ý là nên dừng việc thái độ với Victor ở gần nửa đoạn sau. Nhớ đừng bao giờ khen JJ đấy. 

* * *

**YUURI KATSUKI ROUTE FAQ / SECRET ROUTE FAQ [CÓ SPOIL!!!]**

Đúng vậy… Chúng ta phải tạo cả một trang nhánh cho Yuuri …

—

- **Thế quái nào mà tôi không thể chinh phục được Yuuri?? Cậu ấy không muốn tôi sao???**

Bạn CÓ THỂ chinh phục được Yuuri, nhưng nó CỰC KỲ khó. Theo sát từng mục trong  HƯỚNG DẪN VỀ ROUTE TÌNH NHÂN CỦA YUURI của chúng tôi để nâng khả năng thành công lên 100%, với một số ý chính như sau:

> -Đừng có mà phá hỏng flag lần gặp mặt đầu tiên. Bạn phải trả lời **“ Sân trượt băng vẫn mở,”** hoặc bạn SẼ KHÔNG hoàn thành được sự kiện đầu tiên trong Route của Yuuri.
> 
> -Những người mà bạn KHÔNG BAO GIỜ được phép tỏ thái độ khiếm nhã: Phichit, Yurio, Victor, gia đình Nishigoris, Gia đình Yuuri/Minako
> 
> \- GƯỢNG ÉP KHÔNG BAO GIỜ CÓ KẾT QUẢ. XIN NHẮC LẠI LÀ ĐỪNG CÓ GƯỢNG ÉP. 
> 
> -Fangirl về Victor cho hiệu quả 100% ở mỗi lần thử vì Yuuri khoanh vùng việc hâm mộ Victor nằm trong ranh giới an toàn.
> 
> -Đừng tiếp cận Victor trong Route của Yuuri trước lúc kết thúc buổi Gala. Đó là thời điểm duy nhất bạn trao đổi được với Victor và bạn KHÔNG ĐƯỢC để Yuuri đi theo. (Ngẫm lại thì đó cũng là một trong những khoảnh khắc buồn nhất game dù cho Victor có mỉm cười suốt lúc ấy)
> 
> -ĐỪNG ám chỉ có ẩn tình mờ ám chi giữa Victor và Yuuri, nhưng cũng đừng thẳng thừng bác bỏ gì. Phủ nhận việc ấy chỉ khiến Yuuri buồn rầu hơn thôi.
> 
> \- Trừ khi bạn đã bước sang phần sau của game, không thì việc mời Yuuri lên xe Zamboni chỉ có tác dụng dọa sợ cậu ấy.
> 
> -Ôm cậu ấy vào buổi biểu diễn cuối cùng, nhớ là CHỈ TRONG buổi diễn cuối cùng của cậu ấy thôi. 
> 
> -ĐỪNG hỏi dồn về “bữa tiệc năm ngoái” 
> 
> -Bạn phải gợi nhắc về tình yêu của mình với Yuuri đúng thời điểm. Sẽ có 5 thời khắc cho bạn lựa chọn nhưng tốt hơn là chỉ nên chọn hai trong số đó: một lần ở buổi tập cuối cùng, và lần khác vào sau buổi gala. 

Chọn bất kỳ thứ gì khác sẽ dẫn đến Bad end, cũng như Route Tình Bạn, hoặc giả như bạn có thể xoay được kiểu gì ấy mà nó sẽ cho ra Route Ẩn. Tuy nhiên khác với Route Tình Nhân của các nhân vật khác, Route Ẩn này không được coi là ending “Chính thức” của Yuuri giống như Route Tình Bạn và Ending Ẩn. 

- **Route ẩn… có thật à? Làm sao để mở khóa nó?**

Holy shit, có thực đấy giời. Dưới đây là danh sách dài các điều kiện để đạt được nó:

> -Bạn PHẢI chinh phục được **Route Tình Bạn đích thực của Victor VÀ Yuuri**
> 
> -Bạn phải hoàn thành **Route của Yurio** , hay nói cách khác bạn cũng phải hoàn thành **Route của Otabek**
> 
> -Bạn phải có chỉ số tình bạn đạt mức tối đa với Yuuko để nhận được **Chùm chìa khóa của Ice Castle** thuộc Danh mục hàng đặc biệt.
> 
> -Bạn phải **bị sa thải khỏi công việc lái xe Zamboni** ở nửa sau game. Biết là buồn nhưng điều này rất quan trọng. Muốn vậy, bạn phải **đứng ra nhận trách nhiệm về vụ đột nhập vào sân trượt băng gala**.
> 
> -Khi Chris nhắc tới **“Bữa tiệc năm ngoái,”** NHỚ HỎI THÊM THÔNG TIN. Nó sẽ giúp bạn mở khóa hàng loạt các khung đối thoại khác sau đó và bạn phải bắt đủ 8 cái. Chúng cũng khá là dễ thấy; bất cứ khi nào có ai đề cập đến bữa tiệc năm ngoái, HÃY NHẤN VÀO. 
> 
> -Khi Phichit hỏi bạn về chuyện gì đã xảy ra ở bữa tiệc khiến Victor trở nên thay đổi, hãy trả lời rằng **“Có lẽ anh ấy đã yêu rồi.”**
> 
> **-** Trong quá trình tìm kiếm nhân vật đã gửi bông hồng cho Yuuri, hãy nói **“Không chừng đó là Victor.”** Câu trả lời này sẽ được xác nhận nếu bạn bắt gặp được một Easter egg trong Route của Leo (xem thêm dưới đây).
> 
> **-** Khi bạn và Yuuri nói chuyện về Victor, **hãy chọn mục ám chỉ rằng Yuuri vẫn còn yêu Victor**.( Nếu bạn thực hiện điều này khi chưa có đủ các điều kiện đi kèm, bạn có thể sẽ nhận được Route Bạn Bè của Yuuri. Trong ấy, Yuuri sẽ chấp nhận tình cảm đơn phương của mình với Victor và cám ơn bạn đã ủng hộ cậu ấy.)
> 
> -Không thể cứ chỉ ám chỉ tình cảm của Victor đối với Yuuri mãi là xong, **mà bạn còn phải biết cách nói đúng thời điểm.** Trông thì có vẻ như Yuuri không mấy tin tưởng điều này, nhưng nếu bạn bắt đúng các flag, rồi bạn sẽ được đền bù xứng đáng:
> 
> _–Dạo gần đây tôi cảm thấy mình như trở nên vô hình trước anh ấy …_  
>  **“Anh ấy dõi theo anh cứ như thể anh là tất cả ấy chứ.”**
> 
> – _Tôi sẽ chỉ như một nỗi phiền toái nếu làm phiền anh ấy._  
>  **“Trông anh ta luôn vui vẻ mỗi khi trò chuyện với anh mà.”**
> 
> – _Thực sự thì Victor… vẫn dõi theo tôi sao?_  
>  **“Anh ta không thể nào dời mắt khỏi anh.”**
> 
> – _Tôi không biết liệu mình có đủ tốt hay không._  
>  **“Chẳng phải việc đó là để anh ấy tự quyết hay sao?”**
> 
> – _Nếu như anh ấy quyết định rằng tôi không phải người ấy thì sao?_  
>  **“Em nghĩ là anh ấy đã đưa ra quyết định sẵn rồi.”**

Nếu như bạn đã hoàn thành hết từng hạng mục này, vậy thì… 

- **Whoa, từ khi nào mà nó biến thành Route của Victor vậy???  
** Một khi bạn đã đáp ứng được toàn bộ các điều kiện cho Route ẩn này, bạn sẽ được chuyển tới một phần giống như là Route của Victor. Đó là lý do mà Route này thường được biết đến dưới tên gọi là Route **Nikiforov-Katsuki** , đơn giản bởi vì đó là route mà hai người này sẽ đến với nhau (và còn bởi fandom này độc những thành phần lãng mạn lol). Kể từ lúc này thì sự cứ thế mà thẳng tiến thôi. Cá nhân tôi đề cử việc bảo Victor là **“NHÂN DANH TÌNH YÊU HÔN CẬU TA CMNR ĐI”** để nhận được những khung đối thoại hài hước cũng như vài kết quả khá là mãn nhãn.

 **-Đợi chút, thế là SUỐT CẢ GAME NÀY Victor đã gắng tán tỉnh Yuuri từ bấy đến giờ sao?  
** YEAH LMAO. Nhưng Victor thật sự yêu Yuuri, dù Yuuri hoàn toàn chả hay biết gì. Thực thế, nếu bạn nhìn qua mục chứa ảnh đồ họa CG của Victor, bạn sẽ thấy người duy nhất Victor tiếp xúc thân mật chỉ có Yuuri (và bạn nữa, vì bạn nhận được một cái ảnh CG ôm ở phần cuối của Route Tình Bạn Đích Thực) Cái cách mà Victor và Yuuri quan tâm đến nhau đã vượt qua mọi giới hạn mà quan hệ thầy trò thường có. 

Dựa trên những gì game cung cấp, hai người họ đã thương nhau được một THỜI GIAN rồi. Tuy Victor vẫn bóng gió quyến rũ, song Yuuri vẫn không nghĩ là mình xứng đáng với Victor dù họ có cận kề thế nào chăng nữa. Ta có thể thấy rõ là Victor rất yêu quý Yuuri dẫu Yuuri có nghĩ khác. Hiễn nhiên là Yuuri cũng rất rất yêu Victor; không thì bạn nghĩ tại sao Route Tình Nhân của Yuuri lại khó chinh phục đến vậy? 

Có hàng tấn các easter eggs ản đồng thời chỉ ra điều này ở các Route khác nữa.

- **Thắc mắc về các Easter eggs hả?**  
Ờ thì nhìn vào đây này:

> -Nếu bạn chọn xem trang Instagram của Victor trong Route của Phichit, bài đăng thứ ba của anh ấy là một bức ảnh các vận động viên trượt băng đang khởi động với hashtag _#ướcvọng_. Cái này hay bị nhầm với ước muốn trở lại sân trượt băng của Victor. Nhưng nếu nhìn kỹ, bạn sẽ thấy Victor đã để Yuuri là trung tâm chính của bức ảnh này.
> 
> \- Nếu bạn chọn việc dò xét phòng nghỉ giải lao trong Route của Mila, bạn sẽ bắt gặp hình ảnh Yuuri đang ngủ sau một buổi tập luyện căng thẳng. Hãy kiểm tra cốc trà nóng bên cạnh Yuuri ở ghế, và bạn sẽ nhìn thấy dòng chữ **_Người đẹp ngủ trong rừng_** _._ ghi trên ấy. Rồi bạn sẽ biết Victor thích sử dụng biệt danh này như thế nào trong Route Ẩn. 
> 
> -Trong Route của Yurio, Victor sẽ trêu Yurio về việc cảm nắng Otabek. Dù trong thời điểm ấy bạn có thể sẽ chẳng hiểu cái mô tê gì nhưng cứ nói **“Hoặc là Yuuri…”** Yurio sẽ trở nên cực kỳ tức giận, song Victor thì lại thấy nó hài vô đối và đáp rằng, “Đúng chưa? Đúng mà! Ai mà lại không thích Yuuri chứ?” rồi đột nhiên im bặt một cách bất thường. Đây cũng là trường hợp duy nhất ngoài Route Ẩn bạn được thấy hình ảnh Victor sử dụng vẻ Hạnh Phúc/Đỏ Mặt.
> 
> -Ở cuối Route Tình Nhân của JJ, có cảnh bạn đến buổi gala sau khi nó kết thúc. Khi rà lại chỗ ghế ngồi JJ để dành cho, bạn sẽ thấy một tờ chương trình gala đặt ở ghế bên cạnh. Nếu lựa chọn cầm nó lên, bạn sẽ thấy một loạt các ghi chú cực kỳ tỉ mỉ về mỗi vận động viên trượt băng, nhưng riêng về Yuuri thì người viết có thêm cả quan điểm cá nhân. Thậm chí bên cạnh tên Yuuri còn vẽ cả hình một trái tim be bé nữa. Nếu bạn chịu khó quan sát Route này trong trường hợp bạn ĐẾN ĐÚNG GIỜ, bạn sẽ phát hiện ra rằng chủ nhân cái ghế hàng xóm ấy chính là Victor.
> 
> -Người ta đã gợi ý sẵn rằng Victor chính là người đã gửi hoa hồng cho Yuuri trong Route của Leo. Khi Victor cho bạn lời khuyên về tình yêu, bạn có thể hỏi ANH TA là sẽ tặng gì cho người ấy của mình để khéo léo bày tỏ tâm tình. Victor sẽ đáp :“Đương nhiên là hoa hồng xanh rồi! Để tạo điểm nhấn cho Nikiforov này.” Quả đúng là điểm nhấn cho Nikiforo, cái đồ sến súa nhà anh… 
> 
> -Trong Route của Otabek, khi đang tìm kiếm hộp cứu thương, bạn sẽ tình cờ bắt gặp một chiếc điện thoại có ốp hình trang phục biểu diễn cũ của Victor. Trước tiên hãy chọn xem xét nó, sau đó khi bạn truy xem ai là người đã đột nhập vào sân trượt băng, hệ thống sẽ có lựa chọn cho **“Kiểm tra chiếc điện thoại khả nghi.”** Bạn có thể bật chiếc điện thoại ấy lên và trông thấy một bức ảnh về Yuuri trong buổi gala được đặt làm màn hình khóa. Khi đến Route của Chris, bạn sẽ được xác nhận rằng chủ nhân của chiếc điện thoại này chính là Victor.
> 
> -Route Tình Bạn Đích Thực của Yuuri có phân cảnh về chuyến đi shopping. Nếu bạn chọn thăm thú tiệm trang sức, bạn sẽ nhận được mẩu đối thoại này:  
>  **"Nhẫn à... Mình tự hỏi liệu Victor có..."  
>  "? Ồ, xin lỗi, Tôi chỉ là… lại ngẩn người ấy mà, ahaha..."**
> 
> -Trong Route Tình Nhân của Phichit, nếu bạn chọn việc ghé thăm phòng nghỉ giải lao trước bữa tiệc, bạn sẽ chứng kiến cảnh Yuuri xem lại các màn biểu diễn cũ của Victor. Cậu ấy sẽ không để ý thấy bạn vào, nên Phichit cảm thán rằng **"Có lẽ ngày nào đó [Nhân vật nhập vai - MC] sẽ nhìn[Phichit] như cái cách Yuuri dõi theo Victor..."**
> 
> -Do một sự nhầm lần trong Route của Georgi mà bạn đã trót phá khóa tủ của Yuuri. Nếu vẫn quyết định đâm lao phải theo lao mà lục lọi tới cùng, bạn sẽ thấy là cái người từng khẳng định chắc nịch rằng đã bỏ hết mọi ấn phẩm về Victor vẫn giữ lại 1 thứ về thần tượng làm bùa may mắn… Đó là một bức ảnh chụp chung của hai người, trông nó đã sờn rách như thể bị nắm chặt quá nhiều lần. Georgi cũng sẽ ở đó mà trầm ngâm than, **"Tình tan vỡ **… Lẽ nào chẳng có ai thoát khỏi đớn đau này cả?"** **

* * *

**EXTRA FAQ**

**-Vậy có nghĩa là tôi không thể có Route Tình Nhân của Victor? Nhưng mà tôi cứ thích anh ấy thì làm sao giờ???**

Nếu như tự bản thân game này chưa đủ để thuyết phục bạn, điều này  đã được khẳng định bởi chính nhà sản xuất  rằng Victor đã gay không thể cứu vãn nổi với Yuuri. Thực tế còn có cả tư liệu chính thức chỉ ra nữa là nếu bạn có khả năng chinh phục Route Tình Nhân KHÓ CỰC ĐỘ của Yuuri, Victor sẽ gắng tỏ ra vui mừng cho hai người nhưng đồng thời cũng cảm thấy cực kỳ đau khổ. Chuyện là vậy đấy. Đó là lý do tại sao anh ta nghe cứ như là sắp bật khóc đến nơi ở buổi lễ. Chúc mừng nhé.

**\- Sau khi bước vào phần chơi của Ending Ẩn, liệu có khả năng nhiệm vụ thất bại không…?**

Game này đã đủ tàn nhẫn rồi. Bạn có thể an tâm một khi bước vào route đặc biệt này; hầu hết các danh mục lựa chọn trong các cuộc đối thoại sẽ chỉ mở khóa nhiều easter eggs hơn hoặc cho ra những dạng khác nhau của happy ending. Imo một trong những lựa chọn tuyệt nhất là khi Yuuri hỏi ý kiến bạn xem cậu ấy nên kiếm quà xin lỗi cho Victor ở chỗ nào. Hãy chọn **"Tiệm trang sức."** Phản ứng của Yuuri sẽ... rất là nhiệt tình, với một kết quả cũng HẾT SỨC thỏa mãn.

- **Cái gì gọi là "Wrecked Route” của JJ…?**

Nếu như bạn không phát hiện ra lời nói dối của JJ về bữa tiệc tại Singapre ở nửa đầu của game thì bữa tiệc hậu gala sẽ diễn biến KHÁ là khác đi đấy. Bạn sẽ có lựa chọn “Phá bục lời nói dối của cậu ta.” Ngay cả khi bạn yêu JJ thì cũng phải công nhận rằng lựa chọn này có lẽ sẽ dẫn tới một trong những màn ending HÀI HƯỚC nhất trong game, và tôi nhiệt liệt đề cử bạn thử xem ít nhất một lần. 

**Author's Note:**

> \- Guide Dang It:Là một phần bất kỳ của một game đòi hỏi sự chính xác rất cao trong hành động/nội dung nhưng chúng thường quá khó để giải ra dù có được gợi ý trong game. Thường thì cách duy nhất để lựa chọn cho đúng (ngoài cách thử đi thử lại thử tới thử lui hàng giờ liền) là thông qua hướng dẫn hay Walkthrough
> 
> \- Easter egg: là cụm từ dùng để chỉ những chi tiết gắn liền với một tác phẩm khác hoặc một điều thú vị nào đó được cất giấu hết sức tinh tế trong ấy


End file.
